The trend towards miniaturization and system-in-packages is driving the demand for thin semiconductor chips. The thickness of semiconductor chips can be as low as 60 micrometers (μm) for a wafer of 8 inches diameter. When producing and handling a thin semiconductor chip, care must be exercised to prevent the chips from cracking. Therefore, a need arises for improved methods and procedures to separate and transport a thin chip for high volume applications.
Known methods suggest improving the semiconductor chip yield by improving the wafer dicing method. However, these methods often deliver unsatisfactory outcomes.